User talk:InoSakuraConflict
RE: Welcome Sorry for the late response. I work a lot. Anyway, not a problem. As for the vote, it's closed for now. Do it on this page so I can see what you get. SmokeSound off! 03:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Cool Cyber Mileena pic, looks badass. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Well i don't really like naruto, i like Sakura! i love her monster power and that "INNER SAKURA" thing she does! When i said i liked naruto i ment the series! but im really angry that she doesn't have any actual jutsu! and reallly wana know her chakra nature and i wish that idiot kishimoto would give her more action! I mean shes the one aalways gettin rescued and Shit like that!!! --Skull-Horror 13:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PS: I dont like Mileena..... I LOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEE HER! :D you could........ You should really ask an administrator like Smoke. or GunBlazer about all that stuff, srry. But I do know that you cannot add fan art to any of the pages. If you were planning on adding that Cyber Mileena pic, you most likely can't, but it is a kool picture though. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Voting/Gallery/Edits Voting - Head to here and edit the page you want to vote for. There should be instructions on how to change the vote count for the page you want on the page. Gallery - Depends on what image you want to add. If it's fan art it's not allowed, there is a blog for images here: Images and You that should help explain how to add pictures. Edits - Depends on what you want to change for Mileena on her page. As long as the edits are truthful and make grammatical sense they should be fine to change. --''AZERUTH'' 16:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Because...... I hate Li Mei in Deception and Armageddon, but she is effin sexy and awesome in her Deadly Alliance Alternate, perfect body too, I could also kick everybody's ass in Arcade Mode in MKDA with, I once got a Flawless Victory over Moloch with her. I also murdered Shang Tsung and Quan Chi with her MKDA fatality, She fights really good in MKDA. She sux in MKD and Armageddon, hope they bring her back in the future. Just lost to Mileena on Deception ( i was alternate noob ), and she did her neck bite fatality, scared the sh*t out of me, I had never seen in till today. Perfect Body but she's freakin' ugly as hell, she's gonna end up marrying Baraka. Li Mei is my favorite MK Girl ever though. 3D MK Games are the best ever!!!!!! Armageddon, Deadly Alliance, and Deception are way kool!!!!!! '' ''Also, so is the MK 2011, (2D), the fatalities are sick and awesome!!!!! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Yeah! Yeah, they could have done much better with Li Mei, Frost, Hsu Hao, and Drahmin in Deadly Alliance. But they return in Armageddon and are better than ever. Mokap, Meat, and Chameleon are way kool too! They just need character-specific fatalities and more publicity, i remember when Armageddon came out, EVERYONE at school was talking about it. It is a great game. Anyway i am about to play MK 2011 with Scorpion "Vengeance will be Mine" Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Metallicakid The ordeal with this guy is that he harassed many users, including admins. 02:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Great Ideas I like your great ideas, edits and your blog post especially about the Hidden Character Game. That game is fun. :) Ddill 05:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I do like Mileena, and your ideas are great. Ddill 17:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Deaths I was really upset that they had to kill all those characters. I mean, none of them didn't deserve to die, especially Kitana, Jade, Smoke, and Stryker. I hope that in the next MK game, they will get turned back into their normal form by Raiden, Sonya and Johnny Cage. Ddill 02:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I could beat you in mk9 mileena vs liu kang. I challenge you. Message me back when you accept or decline. Like Naruto Ok, the answer was Noob! and here's why: Naruto can make shadow clones, Noob can make clones from his shadow! i love naruto!!! .... well.... SAKURA Message from Heyitsjustme _____________________________________________________________ Sorry. I have an Xbox360. If one of your 90 cousins have an Xbox360, I'd be glad to play! P. S.: How do you turn characters into cyborgs? Justme13 05:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Signed, Heyitsjustme Hello, Ino Sakura Conflict! Hey! I am the one who commented you're Cyber Mileena Pic, it really is kool. I love it. Just got through playing MK Armageddon ''and ''MK 2011 ''with ''all my friends, family, and cousins, really awesome! Lots of Ultimate Fatalities and blood. Anyways, I wanna know who you think should be in DLC for MK 2011, I already know that Kenshi and Rain are gunna be in their. But I wanna know what you think. I prefer for DLC: Chameleon, Shinnok, Dairou, Shujinko and Li Mei (Deadly Alliance Primary and Alternate)